Sleepover at Selina's
by WildflowersxandxCupcakes
Summary: When Selina decides that the girls need to hang out a little more she hosts a sleepover. Secret's will be revealed songs will be sung and who knows what else! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Who's up first?

Annabeth's POV

"So, what should we do first?" Silena asked with _way _to much enthusiasm.

Silena decided that the girls needed some bonding time so she invited Katie, Thalia, Lou Ellen, Piper, and me to a mandatory sleepover in the Aphrodite cabin. Beckendorf had created and underground room for her where we were staying.

No one answered. "Well I guess I'll choose for us, karaoke it is!"

I mentally groaned. I can't sing to save my life.

"Who's going first?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Thanks for volunteering Lou!" Silena smiled. Lou frowned.

"Fine. I'm singing Brave by Sara Bareilles."

_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_Say what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you_

I knew Lou took choir in school and hated singing alone. She was awesome!

"Okay Lou! Nice job! Now you get to pick your next-"Silena started.

"Victim," Piper interrupted.

"Well that's one word for it," Silena jokes. "I was going to say performer but victim works too."

"Well whoopty-doo." Lou says with an evil grin on her face. I pray to the gods she doesn't pick me. "I choose…"

First multi-chapter story. Woot woot! So I'm hoping to make this about 10 – 15 chappies. Hope you like it!

**Me: Hey Annabeth… Can you do something for me?**

**Annabeth: What…?**

**Me: Could you say the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: Yeah sure. WILDFLOWERSXANDXCUPCAKES DOESN'T OWN PJO OR ANYTHING ELSE SHE MENTIONED!**


	2. Royal Demons

Katie's POV

Wow Lou Ellen is good. I would never have the confidence to do something like that. I'd end up getting all nervous and like throwing up or something stupid like that.

"Katie." I hear Lou Ellen say.

"Wait, what?" I say coming out of my cave of thoughts.

"You're up." Thalia smirks. Oh crap.

"What are you going to sing?" Piper says wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Why are you all giving me weird looks?" I ask.

"Because we all know you daydreaming about a certain son of Hermes," Annabeth giggles.

"WHAT!? WHO?!" I screech. I pray what I'm thinking is wrong.

"Travis and Katie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lou sings.

"Oh shut up. We all know you're gaping at a certain younger brother of said son of Hermes who I was not thinking about because by the way is my archenemy!"

"Denial!" Silena and Piper chorused.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever. Just sing." Thalia said.

"Fine. Play Demons by Imagine Dragons."

I stood up and as the music started I tried hard to let the fear of singing

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am spell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When I stopped the feeling of needing to retch had faded. However the feeling of needing to sit had gotten larger. I was getting light-headed.

"KATIE!" Thalia shouted. "CHOOSE YOUR VICTEM."

"Well since you asked so nicely," I began, rolling my eyes, "Thalia. You're up."

"Well whoopty-doo," Thalia said blandly. "I'm singing Royals by Lorde."

The music started and Thalia sang.

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money

But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams

But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've every dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen

ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy

"Yup. I'm done," Thalia stated.

Before anyone could comment the door burst open revealing the silhouettes of…

_ (insert line break here)_

So that was Chappie number 2! Fun. So tell me in a review who you think the silhouettes will be of.

Oh and BTW anyone who is dead in the books is alive, because I wanted Piper and Silena to be like the Aphro-twins. Get it? Like Aphrodite. Yup I'm cool.

**Piper: Who is it?! Who is it?! Who is it?!**

**Me: None of you're business.**

**Piper: Yes it is! I'm in the story. There for It is very much so my business.**

**Me: So what. ****_I_**** am the author. ****_I_**** don't have to tell you anything.**

**Piper: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassse?**

**Me: No comprendo. But you can do something for me.**

**Piper: What?**

**Me: Tell the lovely readers about how wildflowersxandxcupcakes does not own PJO or anything else she has mentioned.**

**Piper: You just did…**

**Me: Well can you tell them to send reviews?**

**Piper: You did that too. You failed.**

**Me: Oh hush up.**

**Piper: Haha. SEND REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Percy POV

So I bet you didn't see that coming. Haha.

Beckendorf (or Beck), Travis Connor, Nico, Jason, Leo, and I were hanging out when all of a sudden Beck's door opens and a scrawny looking kid says, "It's time."

I was really confused when all of a sudden there was a hood over my head. I stayed silent to see if I could find out who my capturer was and if I was able to beat them or not. Next to me I heard Connor whining. Oh, we're fine. I smelt perfume and knew instantly we were at the Aphrodite cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Nico asked, slightly peeved. The next thing we knew Selina opened the door and ushered us on to her bed.

"Have fun! I'll be down in a minute," Selina called, as she pushed a button. The bed started falling downward. I heard Travis screaming like a child. I don't know what Katie sees in him.

"What the Hades!?" Annabeth said. She, Katie, Lou Ellen, and Piper were sitting on the floor and Thalia was on a platform holding a microphone. They were singing karaoke?

"I may have invited the guys over just to make this sleepover more fun," Selina said appearing behind us.

"Are you crazy?!" Katie and Lou chorused, glaring at the Stolls.

"Maybe," Selina replied. "So who's up for a little Truth or Dare?"

"If it means I don't have to sing I'm all for it," Piper said.

"Then it's settled. Who's up?" Selina asked. When no one responded she made the decision for us. "Okay Percy. You're up." Wait, what?

"Oh, uh, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied.

"Wimp," Leo coughed.

"What happened on Friday that we're not supposed to mention?"

"Uh," Jason started, "I'm not really supposed to say."

"No duh," Connor moaned.

"Well, Piper and I were in the Hera cabin trying to clean up from when Rachel passed out before our quest to save Hera, when the cabin started shaking and a column fell and almost hit Chiron when he came to see what was going on. It seems she was mad at me for being born or something normal like that…"

"Could you say that again I couldn't quite hear it," Connor asked.

"You know perfectly well what I said," Jason murmured. "Anyway, Katie, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"You people are wimpy!" Travis called.

"Shut up, Stoll." Katie glared.

"If you were forced to kiss a Stoll, which one would you choose?"

"I hate you," Katie glared at Jason. If Katie's looks could kill Connor, Travis, Selina, and Jason would be buried six feet under by now.

"Oh c'mon, Katie-Kat. The choice isn't that hard," Travis said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a creep."

"Choose, Katie." Jason reminded.

"Travis," she mumbled inaudibly.

"Who?" Jason ventured.

"Travis."

"Told you!" Leo screeched, pointing at Beck. He frowned and handed Leo a Fruit Roll-Up. I'll never get the Hephaestus cabin.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Katie said emotionless.

"Dare," Piper replied.

"Sing What Does the Fox Say."

"Why?!"

"If I have to endure the torture of singing, so do you."

"Fine."

* * *

So that was it. I didn't really shock anyone with it being the boys did I. Haha.

Sorry it was so short. I'm getting swamped with being in charge of a gagillion things. So I promise it'll be longer next time.

**Percy: Can I do it!? **

**Me: What?**

**Percy: The disclaimer and reviews.**

**Me: Sure. Whatever floats your boat, sailor.**

**Percy: YAAAAAAAAAY! WildflowersxandxCupcakes doesn't own PJO or anything else she mentioned.**

**Me: I do kinda want a Fruit Roll-Up, though.**

**Percy: To bad. SEND REVIEWS!**

**Me: I will never get sons of Poseidon. **

**Percy: TEEHEEHEE!**


End file.
